Four Season
by siwonniesm
Summary: Spring.. Summer.. Autumn.. Winter / "As long as you are with me, the pain will go away/ Wonkyu / Siwon / Kyuhyun / Love!


**Late Autumn**

**WONKYU**

**Ini tulisan paling absurd, **_**SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

Kata orang, cinta itu memiliki proses dan tahapan. Bertemu, jatuh cinta lalu memiliki hubungan. Orang-orang juga mengatakan akan ada dua pilihan dalam akhir sebuah cinta. Putus, yang berarti kita harus memulai kembali pencarian cinta sejati atau memilih untuk mengucap janji setia yang diikat oleh sebuah hubungan dengan nama pernikahan. Tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Karena cinta bagi mereka ibarat musim. Musim Semi. Musim Panas. Musim Gugur. Musim Dingin.

Mungkin orang-orang hanya akan menganggap musim sebagai sesuatu yang dilalui dengan suasana, cuaca dan keadaan pakaian yang berbeda. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun menganggap empat musim yang berbeda itu memiliki sebuah makna tersirat yang hanya akan dipahami oleh dirinya dan Siwon.

_Musim semi itu musim cinta_

Kyuhyun menyukai musim semi. Musim dimana bunga akan mekar dan saling menyapa dengan kupu-kupu atau kumbang yang menyinggahinya. Banyak orang yang mengatakan untuk berhati-hati saat melewati musim semi, karena dimusim ini tidak sedikit orang yang akan terjebak dalam cinta melalui sebuah tatapan. Sebut saja itu _Love at first sight._

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan pandangan pertama. Tapi pandangan yang kesekian kalinya yang membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Choi Siwon. Pandangan yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak satu milyar kali lebih cepat. Yang membuat telinga Kyuhyun dapat mendengar sura detak jantungnya sendiri tanpa harus menggunakan sebuah stetoskop. Pandangan yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu menikmati nafas hangat Siwon membelai wajahnya. Atau sebuah pandangan yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu ingin dicium oleh Siwon.

_Karena cinta datang tanpa kita ketahui.._

"Kyu, apa kau mau makan es krim?" Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan _snack_ dan drama kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Siwon dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Choi Siwon menginginkan es krim di saat seperti ini. setelah berpikir cukup lama, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hampir tengah malam, Siwon dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk menikmati es krim itu sambil berjalan kembali ke _dorm._ Kyuhyun sedikit bingung tapi Siwon begitu sering mencuri pandang kearahnya.

"Kyu.."

"Eumh.."

"Aku.. aku berjanji mulai saat ini dan seterusnya akan menjagamu dan terus berada disampingmu." Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"H—hyung.." Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap saat melihat Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan yang baru pertama kalinya Kyuhyun lihat.

Pandangan itu membekukan seluruh otot tubuh Kyuhyun, mengacaukan kerja otaknya dan membuat lidahnya mati rasa. Kyuhyn membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam manik mata Siwon dengan jantung yang berdegup begitu cepat. Maka inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun berani mengatakan bahwa _love at first sight_ sama sekali tidak berlaku untuknya. Mungkin itu adalah pandangan ke seribu atau ke sepeluh ribu atau ke sejuta kali mereka. Tapi pandangan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun menyerahkan hatinya pada Choi Siwon.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu jika jatuh cinta akan sesederhana itu. Kyuhyun menyalahkan musim semi yang telah memberikan mantra jatuh cinta andalannya pada Kyuhyun disaat Siwon sedang bersamanya. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyesalinya karena orang itu adalah Siwon.

_But nobodies perfect and so does our mate_

Bagi Kyuhyun musim panas adalah musim yang membuat segalanya menguap seakan menghilang. Musim panas yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa Siwon juga seorang manusia. Tidak sempurna.

Musim dimana Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan keyakinannya tentang perasaannya sendiri, keraguannya pada cinta Siwon dan ketakutannya akan pandangan orang-orang tentang hubungan mereka.

Dan Kyuhyun juga sangat membenci musim ini, karena musim panas membuat dirinya dan Siwon begitu sering berselisih pendapat. Dan Kyuhyun juga tidak menyukai wanita tidak tahu malu itu berlibur ke korea di musim panas. Itu semua membuat hati Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan musim seminya.

"Oh, _shut up, _Siwon! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu lagi."

"Kyu, kau harus percaya padaku. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyu. Dia hanyalah masa lalu. _And it would just remain as memories._"

"Itulah yang membuatku takut. Masa lalu. Karena sebagian dirimu masih terperangkap disana, Choi Siwon! Terperangkap di kotak pandora masa lalu. _Oh! Damn it_!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan penuh emosi.

Saat Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, Siwon berlutut didepan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lalu meremasnya lembut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin sentuhan Siwon meruntuhkan pertahananannya.

"Kyu. Bagaimana bisa sebagian diriku ada dalam masa lalu ku, jika sebagian diriku ada padamu dan sebagiannya lagi ada padaku? Mengertilah, Kyu. Aku mohon." Suara Siwon hampir tidak terdengar.

Kyuhyun berdiri, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun dia berjalan keluar dari apartemen Siwon dengan hati yang hancur. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar Siwon memohon padanya. Karena itu hanya akan membuat hatinya bertambah hancur. Entah alasan mana yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa begitu patah hati dan kecewa. Dan saat itu adalah tiga minggu sebelum musim panas berakhir.

_And Autumn is a second spring when every leaf is the flower — _Albert Camus

Kyuhyun akan selalu tersenyum bodoh saat melalui musim ini sambil melamun. Karena Kyuhyun memiliki musim cinta sebanyak dua kali selama satu tahun. Tidak banyak orang yang menikmati musim gugur karena cuacanya yang dingin. Tapi bagi Musim Gugur tidak kalah indahnya dengan musim semi. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak hanya menyukai musim ini tapi dia mencintai musim gugur. Cinta.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon menemukan akhir dari kisah mereka. Sebuah akhir yang bahagia dan tak tak terpisahkan satu sama lain. Musim yang memberikan waktu untuk hatinya beristirahat dari segalanya. Yang hatinya lakukan hanyalah mencintai Siwon dan mendapatkan luapan cinta dari Siwon, setelah berbagi halangan dan kendala yang harus mereka lewati untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka. Bahkan setelah publik mengetahui hubungan mereka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tetap bertahan.

Dan mereka telah menemukannya, kebahagiaan mereka. Dengan cincin titanium yang melingkar di jari manis mereka masing-masing.

"Kau dimana?" Kyuhyun mendengus saat teleponnya dijawab oleh Siwon.

"**Oh God! Can't you wait me for a moment, please! I'm in elevator already."** Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumannya saat mendengar suara Siwon yang frustasi.

Jangan salahka Siwon! Kyuhyun memang telah meneleponnya berulang kali. Mungkin lima menit sekali. Dan bagian ini jangan salahkan Kyuhyun! Salahkan Siwon yang terlalu lama berkutat dengan perjalanann bisnisnya. Kyuhyun merindukan Siwon setengah mati.

"_Finally, you are home." _Kyuhyun langsung menghambur kearah Siwon saat pria itu memasuki apartemen yang mereka tempati sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak begitu menghiraukan suara antusias Bugsy saat melihat Siwon pulang.

Kyuhyun mempertemukan bibir mereka, dan Kyuhyun bersumpah demi perut buncit Bugsy, bibir Siwon begitu memabukkan. Siwon tersenyum setelah mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan cepat sekali lagi.

"_Miss me that much, huh_?" Kyuhyun membuang mukanya saat Siwon menunduk dan mencium Bugsy sebelum kembali menurunkan anjing itu dilantai.

"Kau hanya peduli pada anjing kecil yang nakal itu? Tsk!" Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Tangan Kyuhyun jatuh disamping tubuhnya saat Siwon menciumnya dalam dan bergairah. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya di keher Siwon saat Siwon membelai bibir bawahnya dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Siwon dengan desahannya.

Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berjalan menuju dapur namu terhalang saat Kytuhyun menarik kemeja yang dikenakannya. Siwon menoleh dan menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit terlihat nakal dan menggodanya.

"_It's not_ _ enough. I need more. I need you_."

"_Well, it's not that I don't wan—mmphh" _Ucapan Siwon menggantung di udara saat Kyuhyun telah mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka dan membelai bibir bawah Siwon dengan sensual. Membuat Siwon tidak dapat menolak godaan yang datang dan mengikuti peemainan Kyuhyun. bibir berpagutan, sementara tangan mereka bekerja membebaskan tubuh satu sama lain dari baju yang mereka pakai. Kyuhyun merasa sangat nakal dan mendambakan sentuhan Siwon.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun harus melepaskanbibir mereka saat Siwon mengangkat _T-shirt_ yang digunakannya melalui kepalanya. Saat bibir mereka kembali bertemu, ciuman mereka menjadi lebih lembut dan penuh cinta, tidak terburu-buru.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak semakin kebawah dan berhenti di pinggang Siwon, berusaha melepaskan ikat pinggang dan menarik ujung kemeja Siwon. Kejadian itu terjadi dalam sekejap, saat Kyuhyun membuka celana Siwon dan menurunkanya.

Siwon merasa panik saat Kyuhyun mendorongnya dan menatap horor kearah lantai dimana kotak _velvet _beludru tergeletak disana.

_Kacau!_

"Siwon, kau... kotak apa itu?"

"Oh _shit!_" Siwon mengumpat pelan.

Setelah memijat kepalanya sebentar, Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. namun Kyuhyun mundur sambil menatap Siwon dengan pandangan '_jangan dekati aku sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku'_.

Siwon menghela nafas pelan. "Kyu, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tenang."

"Jangan katakan jika kau... aku..."

"Stop! Aku tahu mungkin 'kecelakaan' ini membuat rencanaku berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat-sangat tidak romantis."

"Jadi apa yang aku pikirkan benar?"

"Kyu, kita telah bersama selama sembilan tahun lebih. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau belum menginginkannya."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendekati Siwon dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Siwon. "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak bisa memakai cincinya sendiri. Kau mau membantuku, bukan?"

Siwon berkedip beberapa kali. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat frustasi. Setelah beberapa detik Siwon tersenyum lebar dan meraih kotak itu dengan cepat.

Setelah menciumi setiap buku-buku jari Kyuhyun, Siwon memakaikan cincin titanium itu ke jari manis Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

Dan Kyuhyun masih mengingat kejadian itu. Itu terjadi dua tahun setelah super junior hengkang dari dunia yang membesarkan nama mereka. Dan tiga tahun setelah publik korea mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Musim gugur terindah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand and for a talk beside the fire: it is the time for home ―_ Edith Sitwell

Dan musim dingin adalah musim dimana Kyuhyun dapat merasakan segalanya. _Fall in love with Siwon again and again._ Bertengkar dengan Siwon meskipun hanya karena masalah yang sangat sepele. Tersiksa karena harus terpisah dari Siwon saat pria itu harus melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya. Atau merasakan kehangatan cinta Siwon dengan melakukan sesuatu bersama atau hanya dengan mengobrol tentang berbagai hal dengan lengan Siwon melingkar dipinggangnya sebelum mereka tidur.

"Jika aku jadi paku, kau harus jadi palu, Siwon." Kyuhyun membelai tangan Siwon yang berada diatas perutnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Apa? Kau benar-benar jahat!." Kyuhyun menyikut perut Siwon.

Siwon meringis."_Baby_, jika kau paku dan aku palu, aku hanya akan menyakitimu. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Jika kau paku aku akan memilih untuk jadi dindingnya saja. Jadi aku tidak akan mennyakitimu."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan mengecup bibir Siwon. Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu, lalu, "Kalau kau jadi dinding, maka aku yang akan menyakitimu, Choi Siwon. Dan aku tidak mau. Kau benar-benar egois!" Kyuhyun merengut sementara Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, gemas.

"_It's okay. As long as you are with me. The pain will go away._" Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang masih mengerucut.

"_So Cheesy. But I love you still." _ Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Siwon.

"_I know._"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"No!"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_But I definitely totally madly endlessly love you"_

Dan kejadian itu masih begitu segar diingatan Kyuhyun, menjadi malam di musim dingin yang paling indah dalam hidupnya. Itu semua terjadi tepat sebelum dia jatuh tertidur tadi malam dalam pelukan suami tercintanya, Choi Siwon.

**Let's spread WonKyu's Love :) 3**


End file.
